


Dauntless

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bodyguard Blaine, Famous Kurt, Kidnapping, Klaine Advent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: The last thing Kurt expected was to be kidnapped.  But being rescued by Blaine and riding out a winter storm together has him admitting out loud to feelings he shouldn't express.  Because there what he wants from Blaine goes against the rules.  But some rules are meant to be broken.





	Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> This is fill for the day eleven Klaine Advent prompt, which was kidnap. The version of this story is something I've wanted to write for a while.

The rope around his wrists rubs against his already raw skin as he tries to loosen the binding.  There's no luck. The rope somehow ends up tightening around his wrists. But he doesn't give up.  The determination to get free not dwindling the slightest.

This is all his fault.  He had to go and defy his bodyguards and sneak out with his friends.  It was his act of rebellion his friends had been trying to talk him into for months.

It's not that he wanted to go against protocol and hang out with his friends.  It's that he wanted to do so without having someone hovering nearby making it impossible to let loose completely.  He's tried to do it before, to dance and drink and flirt, but having a bodyguard close by watching him like a hawk always made the experience awkward.  That's why he snuck out the bedroom window of the house he shares with his friends.

The plan was stupidly simple.  He's still surprised he managed to get away with it.  It's a plan any middle schooler could have thought up.  It was easy to sneak out and go hang with his friends.

_ "I've got eyes on a sexy subject." _

_ Kurt snorts at Emily making fun of his bodyguard's talk.  "Who?" He licks his lips and looks to where Emily nods her head. _

_ Sexy is the correct way to describe the guy Emily points out.  With dirty blonde hair that is meant to look mussed up, but probably took an hour to accomplish, deep green eyes, a sharp jaw, and mouth with full lips, he's someone Kurt can definitely see himself with.  But there's something that holds him back from going over. From introducing himself. _

_ "He's cute." _

_ "Cute?"  Emily looks at him like he's crazy.  "Kurt, that guy is smoking hot." _

_ "Yeah.  I guess so." _

_ Emily cocks her head the slightest.  "What is it? Is it still Mr. Bodyguard?" _

_ Kurt wants to lie.  To say that he's moved on from the ridiculous crush he's had for six years on one of the men on his detail team.  But it would be far from the truth. In fact, he's positive his feelings for Blaine have intensified. _

_ Meeting Blaine for the first time at sixteen irrevocably changed all future men for him.  From then on he compared every new guy he met to the one who always stood behind him. It's why he's rarely dated.  And barely has had a sex life to speak of. _

_ "Do you think I'll ever get over him?" _

_ Emily gives a shrug of her shoulders.  "I don't know. But the best way to start is to test the waters.  Go over to the guy. Let loose and have some fun. Forget about Mr. Bodyguard and have some hot sex with a even hotter stranger.  It's what you need, and deserve. I know you haven't gotten laid in a long time." _

_ Kurt hates himself for drunkenly admitting to Emily a couple of months ago that he hadn't had sex since his second year of college.  But at the same time, he can't ignore that she's right. He does need to get laid. Needs a good release to relax him. _

_ "Fine!"  He stands and runs a hand through his hair.  "I'm going over." _

The car going over a bump in the road, causing him to bounce up and hit his head on the top of the trunk, has Kurt moaning in pain.  The sound is muffled by the gag around his mouth.

As the car speeds up, jostling him around in the trunk, he tries to think about how he ended up where he is.  He recalls going over to the guy and accepting his offer to dance. Remembers grinding up against him, and the guilt he felt that he was doing that with someone who wasn't Blaine, and following him outside, against his better judgement.  Remembers a hot mouth on his neck kissing and sucking at skin, and feeling uneasy. The next thing he remembers is waking up in the trunk of a car sick to his stomach, panicking and tied up.

In all his life, he never imagined being kidnapped.  It's something that shouldn't have happened to him. But it did and now he needs to figure out how to escape.

Calmed down since waking up the plan he's been concocting in his head is at a standstill since his first point is to get his hands free.

When the car comes to a stop all of sudden, Kurt starts to panic even more.  It grows when he hears doors opened and slammed shut. The sound of footfalls are as loud as the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears.

Someone knocking on the trunk sends terror through him.  He scoots further back into the trunk.

"Wakey wakey!" a laughter filled voice says outside the trunk.

Another voice joins the first in laughing.

"What do you think we'll get for him?" the first voice asks.

"Maybe a couple mil."

Kurt squints his his eyes against the light that turns on when the trunk is popped open.  When his vision clears he sees two men standing above him. Men he's never seen before. Both look rugged and toughened from life.  Scruff covers the jaw of one of the guys while he other is clean shaven. One guy stands a few inches taller than his partner. Both of them have guns tucked into the waistband of their jeans.

"Man, he sure is prettier in person."

Kurt's skin crawls and he tries to move away when one of the guys reaches out a drags a finger down his face.

"Maybe I should get-"

The guy's words are cut off when a bullet pierces through his chest and he falls over on top of Kurt.

Kurt's muffled screams don't drown out the sound of a gun firing he hears.  It's followed by the sound of something heavy falling to the ground with a thump.  Scrambling to push the body off him, panic really sets in when he hears a new set of footfalls. But it dies away when the body is pulled off him and he sees Blaine standing above him.

Relief washes over him.  He thanks whoever it is that is overlooking him as Blaine undoes his binds and removes the gag around his mouth.

"We need to move," Blaine states in a serious, no bullshit voice.

After Blaine helps him out of the trunk, Kurt stops to breathe and looks around.  He sees miles of nothing in every direction.

"Move."  Blaine grabs at his shoulder and walks him to the black SUV that sits a few feet away.

A coat goes around his shoulders as he shivers and walks, doing his best to ignore the two bodies behind him.

Blaine helps him into the passenger seat of the SUV before going around to climb into the driver seat.

"Dauntless is secured."

Kurt hugs Blaine's coat tighter to his body.  The scent that covers it, Blaine's scent, a strong smell of pine and spice and sweat, fills his nostrils and is intoxicating in the best way.  It wraps him in a warmth and fills him with safety. He refrains from burying his nose in the coat and breathing that scent in until they reach their destination.

"Understood."  Blaine's hard, even voice has him looking over.  He sees his eyes set with anger and brows furrowed as he continues to speak to whoever on the phone.  His jaw tightens at the same time his hand on the wheel does. "No." He gives a shake of his head even though the person he talks to can't see him.  "I know of a secure location. I'll get Dauntless there and check in." There's a few moments of silence as Blaine listens to who he talks to. "Yes, Sir.  I understand."

Kurt quickly looks away when Blaine ends the call and begins to drive.

The tension in the SUV, thick like molasses, and the silence, loud like an explosion, leaves him feeling uneasy.  He isn't sure what to do or say. Does he apologize? Does he tell Blaine how grateful he is? Or does he stay silent?

After half an hour into the drive, it becomes too much for him.

"Thank you."  The words come out small and low.  "For rescuing me."

Blaine's hand on the wheel tightens.  The knuckles going white. "It's my job."  His words come out rough and angry.

Kurt doesn't have to wonder if he's angry at him.  That is a given. To be the source of that anger has guilt eating at him.

"I'm sorry," he says, glimpsing at Blaine.  "I shouldn't have gone out without a bodyguard.  I know that now."

There's no reply from Blaine.  Instead, all he does is release a grunt that sounds annoyed.

There's so much more that Kurt wants to say, but he stays silent.  He can't endure more silence from Blaine. So he turns to look out the window.

His breath catches in his throat and scared, small whimper leaves him when he catches sight of his reflection in the window.  The splatter of blood that covers his face, splotches of red that stand out against his pale skin, is a sight that terrifies him.  His breathing grows heavy and uneven as he stares at the blood and remembers being sprayed with it after one of his kidnappers was shot in the back.  The memory of the bullet piercing through skin and that heavy body falling on top of him, blood spilling out and coating his clothes, has him scared and shaking.  He feels like that little kid who was once so afraid of the boogeyman he crawled into his parents' bed every night until he was eleven.

Tears pool in his eyes and begin to fall at their own will.  Just like when he was younger, and scared, he wants his dad's comforting embrace.  Wants his voice reassuring him he's fine.

Head dropped down between his knees, pulling in deep breaths, Kurt tries his hardest to compose himself. The last thing he wants to do is fall apart and lose his cool in front of Blaine.  Even if it is justifiable.

But for as hard as he tries to pull himself together, it's impossible.  The tears come fast and hard as the realization hits him that things could have turned out so much worse.  That he could have ended up far worse than with some blood on stains.

As he cries, desperate for his dad, a hand gently resting on his back and rubbing soothing circles into it instantly sends that sense of calm and comfort he wants from his dad.  His racing heart starts to slow as his breathing does the same. The tears begin to stop.

"It's okay."  Blaine's voice that was hard and held anger an hour before is now soft and filled with comfort.  "You're okay."

As much as he wants to say something, his voice is lost on him.  But he holds a sliver of fear that him talking will pull Blaine out of whatever moment they are in.

The hand on his back slowly travels up and comes to a stop at his neck.  Blaine strokes his thumb over the exposed skin of the back of his neck. The touch, small and simple, manages to send a shock wave through him.

In the six years he's known him, Blaine has never touched him like this.  Yes, there were touches throughout the years. But those, rough touches to pull him away from an area or person, were never like this.  This touch, this moment, is different. It's softer and more intimate.

Although he shouldn't indulge himself, knowing it'll hurt more when Blaine pulls away like he should, Kurt allows himself several more moments of Blaine's hand on him before sitting up.  And when Blaine's hand slips away, when that warmth of his touch disappears, sending a chill through him, he misses instantly.

"Thank you."  His voice comes out slightly high and uneven.

Blaine says nothing.  A look at him shows he's back to the stoic, brick wall like before.

Upset by that, Kurt looks away and glances at the world that passes them.  Snow covers every inch of the ground. The sheet of white stunning and beautiful, in a picturesque kind of way.

"Where are we going?" he asks when they pass a marker and realizes he has no idea where they are.

He isn't sure how long he was in the trunk of that car.  But he figures it was at least longer than six hours since the sun was barely starting to peak over the horizon when Blaine found him.

"A friend's place," Blaine answers in his authoritative voice.  "Storm is coming in and we won't make it back in time."

The place ends up being a house in the woods.  It's a two level, tall windows, cabin design house.

The cold is biting when Kurt steps out of the SUV and follows Blaine to the front door.  He pulls the coat tighter around his body and bounces on his toes as Blaine grabs a spare key from under a fake rock and unlocks the door.

He barely gets a look at the place inside before Blaine is pulling him upstairs and to a bedroom.

"Bathroom is through that door," he says as he opens drawers and grabs clothes.  "You probably want to get clean."

It's only at his words does Kurt remember the blood covering his body.  "Y-Yeah."

"Right.  Here." Blaine holds out what looks like sweats and shirt.  "There should be towels in there. Get cleaned and then you can call your dad."

Kurt takes the clothes and stands in the middle of the room for a few minutes after Blaine walks out.  The unfamiliarity of the place as he takes a look around, the bare walls and queen sized bed, have him missing the comfort and security of his room back home with his dad.

Standing naked under the spray of hot water a couple minutes later, everything hits him again like a tidal wave.  It's watching the swirling water at his feet red from blood that sets off the fresh wave of tears. He covers his face and sobs as his body shakes with the force of his tears.

The blame he puts on himself is heavy and deep.  This is all his fault. He was stupid to believe he could be safe.  That he could go out unprotected and think nothing would happen. That he could be like any other normal college kid.  But last night has only proven that he's not a normal college kid. He has no anonymity out in the world. There are eyes constantly on him, watching and judging.  And worse: waiting.

Last night someone waited.  Waited for him to make a mistake.  And he did. Like the idiot he is. He made a mistake and almost paid his life for it.  If not for Blaine.

The thought of Blaine has his body calming.

Gratitude is only the tip of the iceberg for what he owes Blaine.  He owes him his life he saved. Owes him everything.

After drying off and changing into the clothes Blaine gave him, grey sweats and a shirt with Columbia written across the chest, he goes downstairs and finds him in the living room crouched down and stoking the fire he started in the fireplace.

Dressed in all black, the material of his pants pulling over his thighs and showing off his ass, Kurt feels his cock stir at the sight.  He bites back a moan and drinks in the sight of Blaine as much as he can before he's discovered.

"Do you feel better?"

Kurt is momentarily surprised at Blaine knowing he's behind him until he remembers who this is.  This is Blaine, an ex-Navy SEAL soldier trained to be constantly on alert.

"Um...Y-Yes."

Blaine puts the gate up and stands.  He turns to Kurt. When he does the gun resting on his hip catches Kurt's attention.  He looks to it, unable to forget what Blaine recently did with that weapon; of the two men he killed.

"I called your father."  At the mention of his father, he perks up; eyes go from the gun to Blaine's eyes.  "I briefed him on what happened and where we are. He's expecting your call. My phone is on the counter in the kitchen."

Kurt finds Blaine's phone exactly where he said it would be.

It takes him several minutes to muster up the courage to call his dad. But when he does, when he hears his father's voice, he immediately breaks down crying.  Through his tears he apologizes and says he'll never do anything like he did again. His dad, the wonderful man that he is, tells him that while, yes, he's mad at him, he's more relieved that he's safe and unharmed.

"I love you, kiddo.  Don't scare me like that again."

"I promise, I won't."  Kurt runs a hand through his wet hair, wincing at the pain the movement causes in his still tender wrists.  "I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"  There's surprise in Kurt's voice.

"This storm will be impossible to travel through.  And to be safe, I asked Agent Anderson to stay until it clears.  Which should be by mid-afternoon tomorrow."

Elation and dread fill Kurt simultaneously at the knowledge that he'll be alone with Blaine for a day and a half.

"Okay.  I'll see you then."

After hanging up a hand snatches the phone away before he can even think about calling his friends to tell them he's okay.  He looks up at Blaine, who looks at him like he knows what he was thinking.

"No more phone calls."  Blaine slides the phone into his pocket.  "No one needs to know where you are."

"Can I at least call to tell my friends I'm okay?"

"No."

For the first time that day anger at Blaine forms.  "Why?" His voice comes out annoyed and pissed.

"Because I don't trust them."

"Well, I do."  Kurt makes a second mistake in the last twenty-four hours by attempting to grab for the phone in Blaine's pocket.  But he's no match for Blaine's speed and swiftness. In a matter of seconds, he finds himself pressed up against the stainless steel refrigerator with Blaine pinning his wrists to the doors on either side of his head.

Pain shoots from his raw, sore wrists along his arms.  He fights back tears and focuses on his anger.

"Why does it matter if you don't trust them?"  He tries not to think about how close Blaine is.  How he can smell that spicy, pine scent that drives him wild.  "I do," he states again.

"Then you need to rethink who you trust."  Blaine steps closer, anger clear in his eyes.  "Because one of them betrayed you."

The words strike Kurt like a punch to the gut.  Surprise overtakes him as he tries not to justify Blaine's accusation.

It can't be.  None of his friends would ever do what just happened to him.  None of them want to see him harmed. It's ridiculous.

"No.  They...They would never."

"One of them did.  Ask yourself how the kidnappers knew you wouldn't be guarded last night.  They wouldn't. Unless they had inside information."

Although he wants to deny it, to tell Blaine he's being ridiculous, the facts Blaine lays out point to him being right.  One of his friends, if he can even call them that, betrayed him.

"W-Why?"  His voice trembles as pain slices through him.

"Because you're the president's son.  They kidnap you and ask for a hefty ransom."

Kurt rubs at his wrists when Blaine lets them go.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says.  "Did I hurt you?"

"No."  At least not any more than he's already been hurt.

Rummaging in cabinets a moment later, Kurt finds what he's looking for when he opens what has to be the liquor cabinet.  Bottles of alcohol sit there ready to be enjoyed. He grabs the bottle of open tequila and a glass.

"I don't think that's a good idea."  Blaine covers the glass with his hand to stop Kurt from pouring.

"I don't care what you think."  Kurt forgets the glass and takes a drink straight from the bottle.  The alcohol strong and instantly warms him. It sends a calm through him that stops him from breaking down, again.  At least momentarily.

A hand reaches out and easily takes the bottle from him when moves to drink again.  He glares at Blaine when he sees him holding the bottle.

"Give me the bottle!"

"No."  Blaine steps back and holds out an arm to stop Kurt from coming closer.  "I won't allow you to do this."

Kurt laughs like he heard a joke.  "You won't allow?" He mocks Blaine's voice.  "You're not my dad. Or boss. In fact, I'm kind of yours.  You have do what I say."

"Unless what you want puts you in danger," Blaine replies.

"Danger?  All I want is to get drunk and forget this pain."  Unable to no longer hold it in, Kurt drops his head in his hands and cries.

The unfairness of his situation has him angry and upset.  Has him wondering if he'll ever be able to trust anyone ever again.

As his body shakes with sobs, not caring that he's crying in front of Blaine again, arms encircle him and pull him close to a strong body.  He presses his face in Blaine's chest and clutches at his upper arms as he lets go.

"It's okay."  It's the same words Blaine spoke to him in the car.  "It'll be okay, Kurt."

It's hearing his name spoken in Blaine's smooth voice that has the tears stopping.  He pulls back enough to look into hazel eyes.

There's a moment of silence between them as he stares at Blaine.

"What?"  Blaine finally says.

"You said my name."

The last time he can recall Blaine calling him by his actual name and not his code name was when he was seventeen.  So to hear Blaine speak it after all these years is like a jolt to his weakened heart.

Where he expects Blaine to pull away like he should, it fills him with joy, and hope, when he continues to stand there holding him.  The hand at his lower back presses in deeper as his lips slightly part.

This is wrong.  He knows it is. There are rules and protocol that Blaine has to follow.  There can be nothing between them. He's Blaine's job. A job that is meant to protect him.  Not have them fall into bed together. No matter how many times he's dreamed of it.

But as he stands there, Blaine's strong body pressed close to his, he can't find it in himself to care about rules or protocol.  This is what he's wanted for six years.

If there's any doubt to what Blaine may feel, it's erased when he feels his arousal against his hip.  And what he feels excites him. The long, thick length sending a strong wave of lust through him.

After years of going through doubt and hope of what Blaine may feel to know Blaine wants him has his own cock growing hard.

"Blaine..."  His name falls from his lips breathy and full of need.

Blaine drops his forehead to Kurt's and shuts his eyes.  He lets out a deep breath. "Fuck!" He softly growls. "I can't let this happen."

A fresh wave of pain runs through Kurt at the rejection when Blaine pulls away, obviously stronger than him.

Blaine turns his back to him.  Kurt can see it's tense.

"Blaine," Kurt touches a hand to Blaine's back.  He jumps at the touch and moves away.

"We can't let this happen."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Kurt does know.  And for those reasons he's ready to turn and walk away.  But instead of doing that something has him stepping in front of Blaine.

"I want you, Blaine."  The confession comes with ease and no nervousness.  "I've wanted you for six years. From the moment I first met you."  Blaine looks away. But he grabs his face and makes him look at him.  "I ache for you. I miss you even though I've never had you. I want you, Blaine, and I want you to do something about it.  Please. Turn this day around for me."

He needs this.  Not just Blaine.  But this moment of happiness after the darkness he endured.  He wants Blaine to give him that. To bring him joy and delight.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice sounds strained, like he's holding himself back, "we can't."

Kurt presses close to Blaine.  Brushes his mouth over his. "We can.  Here. For the next day and a half this can be our chance.  No one has to know."

Outside the wind howls as snow falls and blankets the ground.  The world still turns. But inside, it stops. This moment, here with Blaine, is all that exists to Kurt.  There is nothing else but them.

There's a moment where he thinks Blaine is going to refuse him when he pulls back.  But when a hand grabs behind his head and pulls him in, a mouth crashing to his, happiness erupts inside him.

They kiss like starved men given a meal.  They kiss like long lost lovers reunited and unable to control themselves.  They kiss like two men finally indulging in their greatest need.

Lifted up and set on the counter, legs parted and Blaine standing between his spread thighs, arousal slams into him as Blaine thrusts his tongue into his mouth while palming at his cock.

"Six years I wanted you, Kurt," Blaine admits as he slips his hand into the sweats Kurt wears.  "Six years of denying myself. Six years of hunger."

Kurt gasps when Blaine's strong, callused hand wraps around his cock.  As one of Blaine's thumbs rubs over the head of his cock, the other he pushes past his lips.  He closes his mouth around the digit and sucks, eyes locked on Blaine's lust blown ones, as he twirls his tongue around the thick digit.  Blaine's deep moans go straight to his cock.

Hips undulate as Blaine slowly strokes his cock, using the dribbles of precum as lubricant.

"Fuck, Kurt!"  Blaine pulls his thumb away and presses his mouth to Kurt's in a fierce, hungry kiss, all the while still stroking him.

Kurt clutches at Blaine's shoulders.  The pressure in his balls building. "I...Fuck!  I'm close."

Blaine stops, yanks Kurt's sweats off and wraps his hand back around him.  "Come for me, Kurt. Want to see you come."

A few strokes more and Kurt explodes over Blaine's fist while crying out his name in pleasure.

His release is so strong it leaves him trembling for several minutes afterwards.  After he calms down, he smiles at Blaine in a blissed out state. His cock gives a twitch when Blaine licks clean his hand.

The kiss they share taste of him.

"Want to feel you inside me," he desperately whispers against Blaine's lips.

Blaine growls and lifts him up.  "We have a day and a half, Kurt," he says, heading up the stairs while holding Kurt tight to his body.  "And I don't plan to waste one second of it."

Kurt's heart races in excitement as his cock pounds.

Can Blaine and him have forever in thirty-six hours?  He doesn't know. What he does know is that this day is going to end way better than it started.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might a second part to this.


End file.
